Electrical terminals of this kind are provided when for example, the earth wires in a wire harness of an automobile are to be connected to an earth stud or bolt provided on the vehicle body. It is known to integrate the terminals in advance so that the attachment to the stud is managed in a single act. This improves working efficiency since the terminals do not have to be placed individually onto the earth stud or bolt. The integrated assembly also ensures that the wire connection portions are arranged in a predetermined manner to avoid undesirable overlapping or fouling of adjacent vehicle body structure.
In particular left and right handed terminals are known which can be integrated in advance, but this design is disadvantageous since terminals of different shape are required. As a consequence costs are increased since two such handed terminals must be manufactured and stocked, and the possibility of error is introduced since the wrong terminal may be inadvertently selected for attachment to a wire.